herofandomcom-20200223-history
Seraphim
Seraphim, or Sera for short, is the tetartagonist of the light novel and anime series, Is This A Zombie?. She is a vampire ninja who is currently living with Ayumu Aikawa, due to wanting to be Eucliwood Hellscythe's servant, although since Ayumu has taken the position, she is now surprisingly Ayumu's servant, however she doesn't act, or like being called his servant at all. She is voiced by Yoko Hikasa in the Japanese version of the anime and Morgan Garret in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Kaori Kanzaki and Akira Mado. Appearance Seraphim is a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and leaves a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face. Sera possesses glamorous proportions, and is very well-endowed. She usually wears clothing that emphasizes her breasts, such as sleeveless blouses with thin shoulder straps. Personality Serpahim has an obsession over the Tsubamegaeshi Sword Style (Swallow Return Strike in the dub), and is constantly seen praising it. She is very honorable and chivalrous, and dedicated to her status as a ninja. However, she is also shown to be quite rude, especially to Ayumu, constantly calling him a "piece of shit" or "disgusting", mainly because of him being both a pervert and a zombie. In the dub, she refers to him as a maggot. She is also repulsed by his Masou-Shoujo outfit, even saying at one point that a piece of her soul dies every time she sees him in it. However, Sera is fully aware that she's not a particularly nice person, and acts the way she does as the result of her village being at war for a century, saying that kind of thing tends to make someone 'less than friendly'. Despite being rude, Sera does shown concern for Ayumu's well being when she volunteered to help fight with Ayumu twice against Kyoko and the King of the Night, as well as in episode 11 where she was worried if Ayumu would ever wake up after losing Eu. As time goes on, Sera starts to warm up to her housemates; after returning from a search for Eucliwood, she says she is glad to be home, clearly indicating that she considers Ayumu's house her home, and warmly smiles for the first time in the series; before then, she was constantly frowning. Despite initially being sent to assassinate Eucliwood, and that vampire ninjas are always supposed to follow the rules given to them, Sera eventually grows to care for Eu deeply, to the point that she ultimately goes against her orders due to realising she doesn't want to kill her, albeit after Ayumu gets her to admit her true feelings, rather than her feelings as a vampire ninja. Inevitably, this results in her being hunted down and killed for defying orders, though she is revived by Eu shortly afterwards and ultimately forgiven when her mission is rendered moot. Sera has a fondness for playing the violin and is very dedicated to learning how to cook. However, the food she makes always taste horrible and even causes Ayumu to faint at one point. In season 2, she turns out to be a tsundere and implies that she is in love with Ayumu, as she becomes more friendly than hostile, but she still believes Ayumu has dense perversions as she punished him in episode 9 (season 2) when Naegleria was on top of Ayumu accidentally. Abilities * Teleportation : '''She can disappear in a rustle of leaves and reappear elsewhere in another rustle of leaves, it also appears that she can carry this with her during the teleportation. * '''Tsubamegaeshi Sword Style: She is a formidable swords-woman, keeping someone like Ayumu Aikawa on his toes, she has a preference of using the Tsubamegaeshi Sword Style (燕返し?, lit. "Swallow Return Strike"). This sword style revolves on the usage of leaves in combat, including the use of a Katana made out of leaves and phasing through attacks using leaves. * Ninjutsu: She is also knowledgeable in ninja techniques, including the usage of logs to escape attacks. * Red Energy Blasts: '''She has shown the ability to create red crescent energy blasts to attack the opponent. * '''Devil Wings: She can use devil wings to fly in combat and out of combat. * Violin: After being given a violin by Haruna (who mistook the name of the violin for spaghetti), she uses the violin to destroy a large number of Megalo/spirits that appear after the King of the Night usesEucliwood to open a gateway to hell. This ability is the outcome of her having sucked the blood of Eucliwood's. * Lighting Spell: Dragon Fang Thunder Thrust. Gallery 355918-kore_ha_zombie_desu_ka_episode_2_screenshot_010.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Ninjas Category:Female Category:Book Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Honest Category:Strategists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Revived Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Genius Category:One-Man Army Category:Game Changer Category:Manga Heroes